A New Family Bond
by TheFrozenScript
Summary: Muriel and Eustace, everything meaningful to Courage, have passed away. However, characters form Courage's past are now here to help him through his struggles.
1. A Feline Approaches

A soft wind was cutting through the air of Nowhere. Yet, in the middle of Nowhere, you'd hardly be able to tell. The city was pretty easily seen, but given that the middle of Nowhere was practically a desert wasteland, the heat was more often the only thing you'd feel. The wind was causing a windmill's blades to turn slowly but successfully. And next to said windmill was a small wooden house with two residents. One of which is a small pink dog, by the name of Courage.

This dog is in a very big rut at the moment. His caretakers, Muriel and Eustace Bagge, have passed away, leaving him and his sarcastic spewing companion, Computer, at the home all alone. Computer was once what his name implies, but he discovered one day that he had a power to leave his computer body and take possession of an organic life form. He now takes the form of a husky slightly bigger than Courage with a gray fur pigment. He hasn't been talking to Courage much as of late, mainly because every time he tried, Courage would just try to avoid anything he asked. It was understandable, given how the two most important people in Courage's life have died, he was going to want some space at some point.

Another reason was because Computer had also done some... regrettable things with his power before he had decided to be a dog and unfortunately, this happened very close to Muriel and Eustace's deaths, so Courage couldn't help but be upset with Computer. Courage was sitting at the table in the kitchen with his muzzle against it with the sounds of him making small whimpers that were trying to be held back, but failing. Computer was looking at him in silence through the doorway trying to decide what would be the best option for this situation.

"What would one even do in this situation?" Computer thought to himself while holding his chin. Computer never had relatives, so he never had to go through what Courage was going through. "I don't want to just leave the poor dog, but what would I even say, if I do talk to him?" he pondered again. "And who's to say he won't just leave after I come walking through?" Computer was racking his brain but couldn't find a solution to the problem presented to him that wouldn't end with some sort of downfall. There was a sudden knocking on the door in the living room and Computer went over to answer it. He was the only one who went to answer anything now, whether it be the door, the telephone, or any emails they got on the computer upstairs.

"Who could this by?" Computer whispered while walking to the door. He opened it and standing on the porch was a tall red cat, who took a second to look down a Computer. "Hello." the cat started. "Is Courage in at the moment?" he asked. Computer wasn't sure of the connotation with this cat and Courage so he didn't look behind him to make it obvious that Courage was there. "Who would be asking this?" the husky had asked. "I'm Katz, an acquaintance of Courage. Can I speak with the dear boy?" the feline responded. "Just where does 'an acquaintance' lie?" Computer questioned, suspicious and curious to find some form of connection to Katz and Courage to see if he should let him in. "Is Courage here or not?" Katz spat as he was slowly getting angrier with his every question being answered with another interrogation question.

"Computer? Who's there..." Courage said softly as he walked slowly through the kitchen doorway to see Katz and Computer look at him. Courage's eyes widened and he screamed loudly while running quickly to the door and slamming it in Katz face. "I really wish you hadn't done that..." Katz's muffled voice being heard from behind the door. Courage was now panicking and constantly mumbling in the dog speech not many people understood. Computer tried to calm him down with barely any success. "Courage, can you calm down and tell me who this guy is?" Computer requested of him. Courage was speaking in the rushed dog speech and was still shaking but Computer could understand him, after having to listen to him talk like this so many other times. "Aburablu?! Bulara aruf?" Courage continued in his misunderstood speech. Computer heard Courage mention that Katz didn't know where he lived and that his presence here should be impossible.

Computer, with his mass intellect, could easily tell that this feline was not a friend of Courage's. "Whoever this person is needs to back off." Computer stormed over to the door and opened it with a powerful force, but not slamming the door open. "Look, I don't know who exactly you are, but I suggest you leave now. The dog's been through enough without you, whoever it is you are, harassing him." he threatened. "That's why I'm here. I want to help him." Katz said to him. "I think we're just fine, you twit." Computer immediately shut the door and went over to comfort his friend. "How dare he think I'm stupid enough to believe him." he thought to himself, letting his pride take over.

"You can calm down, Courage." he said, trying to have Courage do some explaining to him. "Katz has been trying to kill me and... my family for years now." Courage started tearing up slightly. "I don't know how he's here because we only see him on trips around Nowhere. And I can only assume 'why' he's here is not good." he stated, still shaking quite vigorously. "Alright... From what you've said, he's not one to mess around, so encountering him head on isn't smart." Computer said. "Maybe by letting him be, he'll just leave. It does get quite cold out in the nights of Nowhere, especially since it's winter. However, I can't assume this will work." he said going over options in his head. "And just letting him in could lead to disaster, so..." Computer was drawing a blank and finally decided, "Let's ignore him. However, I'll keep my eyes on him, in case he tries anything." "Ok..." Courage said whipping the tears from his eyes and now calmer. Courage couldn't help but look at the door filled with worry.

The cold breeze of night rolled by and Katz was sitting on the stairs off the porch of the Bagge house. Computer was watching him as Katz was staring towards the sky. He sighed finally giving in to Katz demands. But first, he had to consult Courage. "Courage." Computer said loudly enough to summon Courage from upstairs. He saw Courage walking down the stairs and spoke. "I'm going to let him in." "But- but-" Courage tried to argue but his companion intervened. "He hasn't left yet, so he's not going to leave anytime soon. Also, he'll practically freeze out there if we don't do something." he concluded with his firm reasoning. "Ohhh, fine. But I won't like it." the pink dog replied. "It not whether you like it, it's whether it's the better plan." the husky quipped.

Computer and Courage both went over to the door with Computer opening it. Katz heard the door open and turned his body to face them. "In here, twit, before we change out minds." Computer ordered. "Thank you." Katz responded, while walking into the living room. The whole time Katz entered, Courage was doing his best to stand slightly behind the slightly larger Computer in hopes of not being completely viewed by Katz. The red cat stood in the center of the room, looking at Courage and Computer as they looked back at him in silence.


	2. Wanting to Renew Oneself

"What do you want?" Computer asked in a less than friendly tone. "I wanted to see Courage," Katz responded. Courage's reaction to this was to just hide behind the taller husky in front of him fully. "Calm yourself, boy," the cat said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you or anything," Courage only slightly moved forward to look at Katz. "What do you mean by, 'See Courage?'" Computer interrogated, listening carefully to everything the feline was saying. "I... heard about your lose of Muriel and... Eustace, was it?" the cat explained. "And I can understand that it can be very difficult to cope with the lost of family so, I want to help you with it," he concluded.

"You've tried to kill them for the longest time. Why would you care about them dying?" Courage argued. "Courage... I know that, with everything I've done to harass you and your family, you have no reason to even listen to a word I have to say," Katz said, slowly walking to the little dog. "Overtime, I have learned that what I've done is wrong. Not only to you, but the others I've harmed. Like I said, you have no reason to believe me, but whether you trust me or not is up to you." When Katz finished his speech, he was down on one knee looking at Courage.

The purple dog was surprisingly not as afraid to be near his nemesis as before. He had taken what the feline had told him to heart and took a few seconds to think about his choice. Computer was watching the both of them still unmoved by Katz's words. After the small dog took his time, he answered with, "O-Okaay," sounding as if he was going to regret his decision. "Katz," Computer said trying to get his attention, "I want to speak with you privately." The red cat stood up and only nodded his head, agreeing to Computer's orders. He followed the husky upstairs into the hallway. They walked far enough down it to make sure Courage couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Listen here, twit," Computer started, changing his tone of voice to be more threatening. "I'm not amused by this little stunt you might be pulling. I'm assuming you've learned that Courage is innocent, but not gullible with the past encounters you've had with him. He's smart enough to know that trusting you is almost a death sentence but, despite everything you've done to him and his family, he has chosen to put his trust into your hands." Katz was just standing by, looking at the dog making his own speech. Computer glared at the red cat before saying, "So, if you try anything to break his trust and harm that dog who has lost the most important people in his life, I will make sure you pay for even having such a foolish idea." "Are we clear, cat?" Computer threatened.

"I'd much prefer _Katz_ ," the feline replied, not answering the question. The husky kept looking up towards Katz with his glaring expression waiting for him to comply with the statement he made. "I said earlier I wouldn't hurt the poor boy. You already have my word. No intentional harming," the feline finally agreed. Computer took a note of that last part, but also knew that accidents were bound to happen, but, at the same time, given the cat's history, an "accident" could be disguise any event he caused. Before walking off, the dog made one last demand. "Neither of us speak of this conversation to Courage." Katz questioned his ideals. "You seem awfully protective of that dog to be keeping secrets from him," he remarked. "I could have chosen to leave you out in the cold, you know," Computer said back, passive aggressively telling Katz to shut it.

They remained quiet as they walked back downstairs to get to Courage. The pink dog had been lying on the rocking chair in the room watching television, as little as there was on. Courage wasn't really on who cared much for tv. He really only had concerns about Halloween and Christmas specials. Anything beyond that didn't exactly peak his interest. He heard Computer and Katz coming downstairs and turned to them, wondering what they were talking about. "So...," he began awkwardly, "what were you talking about?" Computer was the one to answer the dog's question. "Rules," he said bluntly. "Oh...," Courage said disappointed, since he was expecting more of an answer.

After the resting dog turned around to "watch" the tv, Katz and Computer exchanged angered gazes without saying a word, but their faces spoke to each other. Katz looked as if he was upset by the half full truth he gave Courage while Computer gave a look that restated what he had gone over upstairs. After the staring contest, the cat went over to the big red chair on the opposite side of the small table between it and the wooden chair Courage was in. He almost sat down before he laid his eyes on it. The couch like chair was dusty and the color changed because of it. He ran his finger across the right arm of the chair and looked at the pile of dust on his finger. "How long has it been, since they died...?" he thought to himself. Regardless, he slowly sat down and picked up the newspaper on the table that was to his right.

Computer decided to sit on the floor between the pink dog and red feline and watch tv. Television didn't exactly interest him much either, but when you were once connected to the internet, there's not much a tv's going to do for you. He was mainly there for Courage's safety than anything else. He turned his gaze towards Katz to see that he was reading the paper, just like Eustace used to, just without the complaining almost every other moment. Other than the tv and the movement of newspaper, all was silent. No conversation, and the outside was barely audible to the ones indoor.

Katz looked up from his newspaper and saw that Courage was shaking as if he had been scared by something. However, that was normal so he didn't question it. He continued reading but felt like he was being watched, and looked at the husky and then the pink dog. This time he pretended to read and shift his eyes to the right to see Courage had been watching him. The dog had looked away just barely before Katz saw that he had been watching him. "That poor boy is really worried about me..." he thought. "Don't blame him, after everything that's happened," the cat reasoned out. "He doesn't like anything being touched," the Computer whispered to him. Katz looked at the husky still sitting on the ground. "After Muriel and Eustace died, he wouldn't even let me touch that chair without complaining about it, and you've been sitting in it for a good while, surprisingly without him saying anything," he continued.

"It's because he's scared of me he won't say something," Katz concluded in his head. He made up his mind to try and cook something for the three of them. "I'm going to cook us dinner," he stated before getting up to go into the kitchen. Courage had calmed down a little as he got out of the chair and went into the other room. Katz mainly was doing this to respect Courage's wishes, but it was also quite late, so he need to make sure they were feed, since neither Courage or Computer went to do so earlier. The feline went through the cabinets and discovered that there was little food around to actually make anything with.

He went back into the living room to point out the lack of food. "I assume you know there is barely food in here, dear boy," he said, particularly at Courage. "Oh, w-we haven't gotten anything for a while..." the pink dog said. "They must have stockpiled for a while then...," Katz thought, putting the pieces of dust on the chair and lack of food together. "We'll have to get more later," the cat told the others. Admittedly, Katz was hoping to avoid cooking, since he wasn't too good with it to begin with and the dogs more than likely wouldn't have liked what he cooked.

The did eat whatever was left in the kitchen as it's own individual foods and afterwards went to get some sleep. Courage had gone to the only bedroom in the house. Computer was going to the room where his computer form lied which was further down the same hall. Before he went into the room, Katz stopped him to ask something. "Where do you assume I sleep?" he said, still having an almost bored expression on his face. Katz did take into account about the fact that Courage wasn't really warmed up to the idea of anyone in the chairs in the living room and right now, displeasing Courage was the last thing on his mind. The husky he questioned looked at him and replied with, "In the barn," before turning back to the room. "A barn...?" the cat questioned annoyed. "Would you prefer the floor or perhaps the bathroom?" Computer sarcastically spewed back.

Katz growled and chose to leave to go sleep in the barn. "I assume you know where it is?" Computer shouted as Katz was downstairs. He with a smug grin on his face saying it. All that was heard in response was a loud door slam, causing Courage to come back out of the room. "What was that?" he asked. "A cat with some anger issues," the husky answered. "He wouldn't be as bad with it if you didn't tease him at any chance you got," the pink dog pointed out. "Well, if he wants help you, he's dealing with me as well," Computer stated making Courage worry a little. "Just be careful talking to him. He didn't really care for me much way back when and he hardly even knows you," Courage warned. "Whatever, the twit will live," Computer said. "...Well, good night, Computer...," the pink dog said, not having anything else to convince Computer to back off a little. "Good night, Courage," he responded as both of them walked into their rooms and shut the doors.

Katz was in the barn preparing to sleep on the stacks of hay that was inside on the second level of it. "Not as comfortable as it would seem," he said aloud. "But, it's the only way to get on Courage's good side, for now at least," the cat concluded. "And that other dog...," he said while rubbing head with his fingers. "He's going to drive me insane having to put up with his games. He means well but, that husky is my biggest nuisance yet... As long as no one else has to mourn over the loss of a family member, this will all work out," he decided before finally managing to fall asleep.


	3. Going to the store

"Hey... Twit... Katz!" Katz woke up suddenly after hearing someone yell his name. He looked to his left and saw Computer who had been standing next to his hay bed. He groaned and rubbed his head before asking, "Is there any reason you've decided to wake me up so abruptly," he started before turning towards the open window to his right seeing the moon was still partially visible, "At what still looks like _night_?" Computer spat at the feline in response. "First, it's Winter, you twit. Longest nights, remember? Besides, it's about 6 a.m right now," Computer told the cat. "Second, we need to get food, like _you_ said _yesterday_ ," he added.

Katz growled, hating the fact that he was being told off like this. Katz was known, by Courage, at least, for being a scammer, and got away with it on other people. No matter what Katz was scheming up, most people would turn a blind eye to his tricks. He could probably get away with pretending to be a god if he really wanted to, but when it came to Courage, and now Computer, they would catch on to everything he did almost instantly. Even the littlest phrases of speech he would say would tip them off. "Oh, don't give me that, it's too early for it," the husky said, belittling Katz as if he were a child. "Listen, _dog_ ," Katz growled, sounding extremely annoyed while getting up, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm spewing and belittlement you've been giving me." Computer responded with lack of care for the threat. "No one's forcing you to be here, you know."

"By the way, 'Computer' is the name I go by, twit," the husky informed. He had begun to climb down the ladder that lead to the second floor to go back to the house. "Hope you brought money!" he shouted in somewhat of a sing-song like tone. Katz continued to growl as he got up from his bed of hay. He then breath in and out to relax himself. "Courage is what's important and killing his friend won't do anything to help," the feline said reasoning with himself. "But if I do snap, I'll be enjoying death _way_ more than I should," he added. Katz sighed to himself before saying, "I better get down there...," as he looked through the window at the farm.

Computer had returned to the house and was talking to Courage, who was tired from having to wale up so early. The pink dog was sitting in Eustace's sofa chair and turned to the door to find Computer walking through. "Where's Katz?" he asked softly, noticing the red cat wasn't with him. "He'll be here," the husky answered as he leaned onto a wall. "Did you give him a hard time?" Courage asked. He grew a worried face when didn't respond for a few seconds. "I still don't know why you trust him," Computer started. "You know that he's only done you and your family wrong, yet after it all, you let him live in the same household as you. Why? he questioned. "H-he was... misguided... that's all," Courage argued, not very assured of his own response.

"Misguided?! You really believe that twit's lies? Courage, every time you two cross paths, he tries to kill you and the others," the husky commented. "And for what? The sadistic fun or for some other selfish reason. So why trust someone like that?" Computer fiercely asked. Thankfully, for Courage, Katz had entered the room, before he could answer. "Alright, since you wanted to get up so early, let's get a move on. Computer was frowning at Katz while Courage was giving a saddened look. However, Katz didn't pay it any mind since they had been like this ever since he arrived yesterday. He went outside to head out to Eustace's truck. Computer lightly sighed and said, "Just take what I said into consideration..." He walked out leaving Courage alone watching him leave. His thoughts ran through his head for only a short time because he knew that Katz and Computer wouldn't want to wait on him forever.

He went outside and got into the front passenger seat of the truck while Computer sat in the cargo area of it, since the truck didn't have any backseats. At the wheel was Katz who was still trying to figure out how to drive the old bucket of bolts. I think it's best we just let Courage drive," Computer said sticking his head through the back window of the truck. Both of the front riders turned toward the husky's head. "He's done this enough times to get us going," he added. Courage now realizing Katz couldn't drive the car, he asked, "Wait, so you can drive a boat, but not a car..." Computer was also confused by this too. "Isn't that illegal?" he asked. "Do you not know of the stuff I've done before...?" the feline asked in response to their confusion. "...He... has a point there," Courage said, feeling somewhat dumb for not noticing that.

Courage and Katz switched spots and the pink dog was able to start driving immediately. The whole ride was pretty silent, not counting the wind and the many sounds of the truck as it moved down the lonesome roads. Courage was focused on driving so he didn't mind it. Computer was left with his own thoughts, so he more than likely didn't notice. But Katz couldn't feel anymore awkward then right now. He kept a straight face, but he only looked out the side window the whole ride. He decided he might as well say something. "Before we arrive, I need to tell you something.

Computer heard this and started paying attention. "What is it?" Courage asked. "We need to find a chef to live with us..." the feline confessed. "You mean to say that someone like yourself is a lousy chef?" Computer snickered. The husky couldn't help but find that hilarious. The only reason he didn't burst out laughing was because he knew Courage would have had a problem with it. "No... I can't... _dog_..." Katz replied, gritting his teeth at the display Computer was holding back. "Well, huh... that's going to be hard..." Courage admitted, "But, we should be able to hold out until then." Courage was the only optimistic one out of the three, as was his nature, while the others were more realistic about the situation.

"We won't find someone who will cook for us, in a single day," Katz said. "As much as I don't want to admitted it, the feline isn't wrong. No one's going to work for free, as I assume is all they will really get out of this, whoever decides to work for us, if that happens," Computer added. "I just hope we get _someone_ that's willing to do this," the driving dog said to the passengers. It didn't take long before they entered the city of Nowhere and arrived at the grocery store.


	4. At the Store

*Sorry for the EXTREMELY late chapter. I've been doing plenty of other things, Youtube and such. I'll try to do more of these.*

The trio arrived to the grocery store and found a parking spot near the entrance. They then got out of the truck and began walking towards the store. "So, again on the whole 'chef situation', are you sure you can't cook?" Courage asked Katz. "I've lost to... Muriel every time there's a competition for food," Katz answered hesitantly. "Besides, I've tried to kill you with all my attempts at it," he added. "And even that's a failure," Computer spat chuckling. "Does you have an idea of who we could get?" Katz questioned frustrated. The husky didn't give a response. "Well, there's-" Courage started before shivering at the idea of the person to be their chef. "Who is it?" the feline asked. "I actually don't know his name, but he's a Cajun Fox from what Computer told me," he answered. "No," Katz responded bluntly. "I know who you're talking about and we are not having him as our chef." They got to the entrance of the store and felt the cold breeze of the air conditioning. "W-Why is it always s-so cold in h-here?" Courage whined shivering. "Even _I_ can feel this," Computer commented, shivering but not as much as Courage. Katz was probably cold too, but it was impossible to tell, since he was actually shivering like the other two.

"Let's just hurry and get what we need. I don't want to stay in here anymore than you two do," Katz ordered. "Really? With how you waited so long yesterday, I'd think otherwise," Computer said. The both of them started to argue. "Do you always have something to add?" "I don't see why you get angry with me. You could just ignore me." "That's quite hard, considering someone's always breathing down my neck." "Just keeping you in check." As the conversation dragged on, they were getting louder and louder with each statement. "I thought you said-" "Enough!" Courage shouted. The duo locked in verbal combat stopped talking and looked at Courage. He was annoyed and was glaring at both of them with his arms crossed. He sighed to calm himself down before speaking again. "...I know it's hard for you two to talk to each other, but I'd like it if you weren't to argue all the time. And if you are going to argue, can you do it at home, where no one can hear us?" he asked gently. He whispered that last part since some people had started paying attention to the noise they were making. "Please...?" "...S-sorry, Courage," Katz said. He couldn't look at Courage like this; Katz seemed like he was hating himself for what had happened. "Sorry," Computer also said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but refused to do so. The people who were observing continued with their own business and left Courage's party to themselves. "Now, let's get that shopping done and head home," Courage told them.

They went over to an area where they could get carts in silence. Katz pulled out one of the carts and watched Courage climb onto it. He got nice and comfy in the infant section of the cart. Katz and Computer looked at him confused. "What?" the pink dog asked. "Are you okay?" Katz asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "While..." Katz started not knowing how to explain. "You... do realize you're in the infant section of that cart... correct?" Computer said for him. "Yeah, so what?" Courage responded, crossing his arms and looking away from them. Despite how they always acted towards him, Computer and Katz always thought of Courage as someone who tended to be... well, someone who wouldn't want to sit in the infant section of a shopping cart. While Courage was shown to be smart, he always did have that child-like nature to him, or this could actually be his smart side and he's trying to be lazy and get a ride in the cart rather than walking. Intelligence or coincidence? Either way, Katz and Computer brushed it off, as best as they could, and they all began their shopping.

As they went through, they picked up a variety of foods; vegetables, fruits, dairy products, meats. Courage did try and get some snacks in as well. Katz allowed it; only after Courage begging for them. They were also talking about their chef situation again. "So..., is there _no one_ that we can think of?" Courage asked. "Unless you want that fox," Katz said, picking up some packaged beef. "Then mayb-" Computer started before bumping into something large. After he looked up he saw a large pig. The pig then turned around and noticed them. "Hmm? Courage! I haven't seen you in a while. How are ya?" he asked. "D-Doing good," Courage answered with a worried grin. "That's good. That's good." The pig constantly had a grin on his face and it was kind of creepy. The evil stare worried Courage greatly. "And I didn't know you knew Katz," the pig answered. "Yes, we are... acquainted with one another," Katz told him.

Computer was holding his chin examining the large pig. "You seem familiar..." he said aloud. Finally, Computer accessed his memory and realized where he saw the pig from "Wait, aren't you Jean Bon?" he asked. "Yep, its French. I'm not but it surely sounds nice," the pig responded. "The same one who was accused of cannibalism a while ago?" the husky continued asking. "Yep, you can thank someone for that..." the pig responded. He was also hinting at Courage being the one who ratted him out. Courage let out a scared chuckle and was still grinning awkwardly. Some time back, Courage was brought to the pig's restaurant along with Eustace. It was... quite an experience to say the least. However, everything was cleared up when the pig was found innocent of being a cannibal. "Haven't gotten much business since then, granted I never had much to begin with." He laughed at his own... insult? Whatever it was, it confused everyone else, as neither side of that was actually good, whether it was on its own or paired up.

"Anyways..., we need to ask you of something," Computer spoke. Courage and Katz both widened their eyes at what Computer was going to ask. "What do you need?" Jean Bon asked. "It's nothing, we've got it handled," Courage told him quickly as he clamped Computer's mouth shut. He had jumped out of the cart to make sure Jean wasn't the one who had to stay in his house. "Y-Yes. We were just on our way..." Katz added. Jean Bon looked at all three of them and for the first time, his grin went away. Courage was _still_ wearing that grin he had since they first ran into each other, Katz seemed to be a little flustered as well, and Computer was trying to yank Courage's hand off of his mouth, so he could speak, however, Courage had a tight grip on him. Another one of his talents being shown off; his sudden strength. Jean saw this, but didn't press on about it. "Well, maybe we'll see each other later then," he said. It was clear he wanted to say something else but chose not to.

"Yeah, see you around," Courage said to the dispersing pig. Computer finally managed to get Courage's hand off of him and practically yelled, before realizing where he was. He sighed and asked furiously, "What was that for? We could have had our chef." "Yes, one with an accusation of cannibalism and trust me, I've heard more cannibal jokes from him than I've seen Courage frightened," Katz stepped in. "Okay, I say _that's_ an exaggeration, but, sorry, we can't have him there. I don't want to wake and find him measuring my limbs or something..." "Computer groaned before coming to terms with their decision. "...Fine. We will find someone else, but he's a last resort if we don't find anyone. We can't live on scraps for eternity." He quite frankly just wanted this to be over with, however, he needed to put Courage's needs first.


	5. Update

**So, first off, I am SOOOO sorry for me not doing anything here for MONTHS. It's just that I'm pretty busy all the time, especially since I do a lot of Youtube stuff and now Summer is drowning me and next school year will be my last in high school, so preparing for college as well. Just a lot. I'll try my best to make things work for you who are interested in this story, but if you really want to see me, go to TheFrozenCavern on Youtube or go to the link provided. I upload a lot of gaming content up there for those who are interested and I prioritize in Kingdom Hearts and let's plays of a bunch of different games and I'm also doing a special Courage the Cowardly Dog project there as well. Again, I'll try my best to do stuff here, but for now just be patient.**

 **The Youtube Channel**

 **channel/UCLrkDF-uWiD8X5RJLwQcAbg**


End file.
